particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Vrn Clan
The Vrn Clan is the most powerful of the Jelbek clans of Jelbania. One of the oldest surviving clans, the clan has experienced mixed fortunes throughout its history. It has dominated the governance of the second Khanate, History The Vrn Clan have lived in the south west of Nemawar for at least 3,000 years. Legend has it that Jelbania's celebrated Khan and folk hero Grzkai 'One Eye' was a natural son of a Vrn clan Bek (Chief). The Vrns ruled the south west as petty kings until they were subjugated around 617 by Khan Grzkai I First Khanate days Upon the triumph of Grzkai I, the Vrn, hitherto six sub-clans were merged into one of the largest Jelbek clans over the coming decades. The noble clan was noted for its pride and steadfast loyalty and the Khans of the line of Grzkai often wed Vrn brides (as senior wives). This gave the Vrns much influence and for a brief period (786-88) the Vrn warlord Jlekai 'the devil' usurped the throne and reigned as a Khan. Tokundian-Ahmadi era Fiercely nationalist, the Vrn often led rebellions against the Tokundian Empire and the Ahmadi Caliphate During one notable period (1217-36) yet another Vrn Grzkai XVI 'Hawkeye' led a successful revolt and ruled as Khan. The Vrns converted to Ahmadism in the late 14th century although they remain even today largely syncretic in their religious practices. Post-Caliphate In the anarchy that followed the collapse of the Ahmadi Caliphate, the Vrns, independent once again, became petty Khans although the imperious clan tried with success at times to impose its rule on other clans. At the height of the petty Khanate, the Vrns ruled most of the western half of modern Jelbania but more often than not fought each other fiercely. The coming of the Jelbaniens in the 19th century saw the Vrn attempting to lead the resistance to the colonisation efforts of the invaders but lacking modern weapons, they were defeated swiftly and subdued by the close of that century. Return to power Thus began the 'Great Sleep' where the influence of the Jelbek majority disappeared, briefly resurfacing in the 27th century and disappearing until the close of the 36th century. In 3583 prominent Vrn nobleman Mrjkai Jlekaisrmko Vrn was elected President-Atabek of Jelbania. He diverted largesse towards his clan, exalting it above all except perhaps the Jeztris. Rivalry between the two great clans ended with the Corpse War of 3600 where the Jeztris were defeated and subdued. Under the leadership of Bek Shlajkai Genzisrmko Vrn, the Vrns became the most powerful clan and after his crowning as Khan of a restored Khanate, they became the 'royal family'. The Vrns went a bit 'out of action' during the reign of Pntek Khan Eksandr was elected to the throne of Jelbania. Their leader Bek Wrntukai Genzismrko Vrn fled to exile to Zardugal in 3632 and was briefly deposed as Bek until his return following the victory of the Augustans over the military Ornklarz regime. The Vrns collaborated with the Augustans and Bek Wrntukai led the occupation regime. The Vrns' political power was severely weakened in 3638 when multi-party democracy was restored to the Khanate. It would only rise again in 3694 during the Temrkai-Mede era when a Vrn Bek was appointed Regent and a Vrn princess married Khan Temrkai II and again in the 3720's when the Temrkai-Medes were restored to the throne. The Vrns returned to obscurity when the Temrkai-Mede Khanate collapsed in 3698. They briefly returned to favour during the second Temrkai-Mede Khanate (3721-32) given their marital ties to the ruling dynasty. They however returned to obscurity once again due to a succession of diffident Beks and general emasculation of the nobility. In 3783 a succession war saw the installation of the first female Beki Mandkh The ambitious young Beki led a coup against the nationalist government and reinstalled aristocratic rule which she later overthrew, installing a new regime loyal to herself. Vrn power returned to its heights of the early 37th century. Vrn power remained strong through the Beki Generalissmo's death in battle in Belgae, Zardugal and the triumvirate era that followed where the Vrn triumvir Bek Emed represented the clan's interest in the Cabinet till the fall of the triumvirate in the late 3810's. The Vrn returned to obscurity. A last spell at glory was following the 3886 military coup which saw the Mandkhist and Vrn princeling General Shlajkai installed on the throne as Shlajkai III. He ruled for 26 years and upon his death, the monarchy ended once again. Notable members *Bek Shlajkai Genzisrmko Vrn - Khan of Jelbania (3602-8) *Genzi Genzisrmko Vrn - Khan of Jelbania (3608-22) *Tri Shlajkaidrsme Vrn - influential daughter of Khan Shlajkai *Bek Wrntukai Genzisrmko Vrn - Defence Minister, brother of Khan Shlajkai *Mrjkai Jlekaisrmko Vrn - President-Atabek of Jelbania (3583-9) * Shlajmai Vrn, Khatun Consort to Temrkai II (3694 - 3629) *Beki Mandkh Wrntusrljikai (3785-3804) Generalissmo (3804-3810) *Shlajkai III, Khan of Jelbania (3886-3912) Category:Jelbania Category:Nobility